Tomber
by Mael-kun
Summary: Ici, il pouvait être tranquille, à ruminer. Tranquille ? Non ça aurait été trop beau [Écrit pour un Marathon d'écriture]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens ! Alors comme je suis sadique mais pas trop, pour ne pas vous laissez sur une Sad End vous avez un Happy End au chapitre suivant (bien sur vous pouvez aussi vous arrêter ici si cette fin vous convient !)**

 **Dans tout les cas j'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Review ?**

* * *

Il rappela le barman, commanda un autre verre qu'on lui apporta. Il le fit légèrement tourner en regardant le liquide danser devant ses yeux. Il aimait beaucoup se bar moldu, au moins personne ne viendrait le chercher ici, il pouvait être tranquille, à ruminer. Tranquille ? Non ça aurait été trop beau  
Un jeune homme s'approcha de lui avec un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"-Professeur  
-Potter, siffla-t-il  
-Que faites-vous ici ?  
-Cela ne vous regarde pas, retournez vous perdre loin de moi  
-Vous n'êtes pas gentil  
-Et vous vous êtes un imbécile. Trouvez vous quelqu'un, je ne sais pas mais ne m'approchez pas, j'ai déjà eu à vous supporter 6 ans, c'est trop même pour moi."

Le brun disparu devant le regard noir de son ancien professeur de potion qui reprit la contemplation de son verre, magnifique verre, comme ses yeux. En se rendant compte de la tournure que prenaient ses pensées il avala son verre d'un coup et le reposa rageusement. Puis, il se leva et sortit en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui.

Il ne rentra pas chez lui, pas tout de suite, il n'était pas encore prêt à retrouver le silence de sa maison alors il marcha. Les rues semblait inanimées mais il se plaisait ici. Il finit par se résoudre à rentrer, plus par devoir que par plaisir, il se voyait mal dormir ici, sur les pavés, au milieu des ordures et sa tête tournait trop pour qu'il reste encore debout. Il jura entre ses dents et se promit de ne plus boire, mais demain il sortira, il le savait. Il sortira et il boira, peut-être moins, peut-être plus, mais assez pour oublier. Pour oublier ces yeux qui le fixent quand il ferme ses paupières, les même yeux que sa mère. Ces yeux, pourquoi le fixent-ils lui alors que son propriétaire appartient à une autre ? Pourquoi le torturer, n'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert ? Non, sans doute pas puisqu'il voyait ces yeux en fermant les siens. D'abord la mère, ensuite le fils.

Demain il sortira, dans un autre bar du Londres moldu, là où personne ne verra son état pitoyable. Lui, la terreur des cachots rabaissé à ce point à cause d'un autre amour impossible, d'une autre personne qui ne partage pas ses sentiments, d'un autre qui ne l'aime pas. Pourtant il pensait être immunisé, un cœur de pierre, il pensait qu'après la mort de Lily plus rien n'aurait pu l'atteindre. Mais il était là, et il était trop comme elle, enfin non, trop lui-même. Un mélange d'amour et de haine, un mélange trop fascinant, trop tentant, et lorsqu'il s'était approché il était tombé, tombé amoureux.

Comme prévu, le lendemain il était sortit. Il avait marché plus loin pour trouver un bar où il n'était pas encore allé, s'il continuait ainsi il lui faudrait passer du côté sorcier, quoi qu'il pensait plutôt à changer de pays, il n'avait pas envie de croiser une de ses vieilles connaissance, ces cornichons qui se demanderait pourquoi il était ainsi, qui iraient s'imaginer des histoires et peut-être même qui auraient de la pitié pour lui. Qu'ils la gardent leur pitié, il n'en voulait pas. Ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on le laisse tranquille, seul, qu'on le laisse ruminer ses idées noirs.

Il avait commandé plusieurs verres en regardant la salle se vider petit à petit. Il ne restait plus que lui, seul enfin. Seul, seul, seul. Puis quelqu'un qui entre, quelqu'un qui fait voler en éclat tous ses plans. Il est là. Il veux le chasser, puis il le voit s'étaler sur le comptoir. Il n'est pas venu pour lui, non. Il le voit pleurer alors il n'a même plus la force de faire semblant de le détester, chaque larme qui coule est un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Il ne peux pas lui jeter une remarque acerbe au visage encore une fois, pas quand il le voit dans cet état. Alors même si son cœur doit être piétiné, écrasé et jeté dans l'océan, ce soir il veut juste l'aider. Reste à trouver comment. Il pourrais mourir si ça empêchait l'autre de souffrir mais il n'était pas sûr que sa vie ai un quelconque impacte sur la tristesse du plus jeune. Alors il se contenta de lui commander à boire et de poser une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

L'ancien gryffondor sursauta à ce contacte, il n'avait même pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans le bar. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé allé devant quelqu'un, il s'en voulait d'autant plus que cette personne ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais son professeur de potion essayait de l'aider, comment refuser. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui lui tendait la main, il ne pouvait pas la refuser sous prétexte que cette personne était Severus. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait, qu'il espérait pour ne pas accepter cette main qui l'aiderait peut-être à voir le bout du tunnel.  
Il accepta le verre que l'autre lui tendait avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui déchira le cœur de l'ancien professeur. Ce sourire, il voulait le voir tous les jours, il voulait voir le brun heureux grâce à lui. Il ne laissa cependant rien paraître, agissant comme si rien ne se passait, comme s'il n'était pas entrain de se briser de l'interieur, comme si il avait réellement un cœur de pierre. Il se donnait envie de vomir, incapable d'assumer ses sentiments. Un incapable, voilà ce qu'il était.

"On m'a dit que j'étais mignon quand je souriais alors j'essaie mais vu votre tête ça ne doit pas être très concluant, plaisanta le plus jeune pour détendre l'atmosphère"

Severus lui priait pour qu'il se taise. Oui il était mignon mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Lâche. Incapable.  
Son masque se brisa, il lâcha prise, il craqua. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'adolescent, brutalement, mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien, c'était libérateur. Comme si tous les sentiments qui lui broyaient le cœur pouvait enfin sortir, comme si il pouvait enfin se libérer sans avoir peur des conséquences. Mais des conséquences il y en aurait, mais il n'y pensait pas, pas maintenant, il voulait juste profiter. Il finit par se séparer de lui, à contre coeur.

"-Severus, souffla Harry"

Son prénom sonnait tellement différemment dans la bouche du plus jeune, d'une façon délicieuse mais..

"-Non, non ne dit rien. Je t'en pris ne me dit pas ce que je sais déjà, que ton coeur ne sera jamais mien. Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas l'entendre, laisse moi juste partir, ne dis plus rien, oublis, oublis cette soirée, oublis tout. Oublis moi."

Il devait partir, maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme promis voici le Happy End**

* * *

"-Severus"

Le plus vieux resta figé, combien de fois avait-il rêvé de l'entendre l'appeler comme ça, mais pas ce soir, non, ce soir il devait partir, il devait fuir, mais ses pieds restaient figés, il était incapable de bouger. Alors Harry s'approcha, lentement, craignant de le faire fuir puis, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Je t'aime Severus"


End file.
